Time
by Yukime Hiwatari
Summary: Por mucho que pasen los años, por tanto daño y millones de oportunidades y sin una definicion en concreta respecto a ellos; estaban ahí. "¿Y ahora""Vamos a descansar y quizás al carnaval"


Los personajes usados no me pertenecen, hago esto sin el fin de lucrar con ellos. Este fic fue creado mucho antes de la novela grafica Rage Of Ultron, sin embargo posterior a la relacion "JanAlex" en los comics. Por lo que existen ciertas referencias.

* * *

 **Time**

* * *

"…Y en nuestro aniversario de 15 años de casados iremos a Venecia…"

Recordaba la dulce voz de Jan decir aquellas palabras. Era irónico que mencionara tanto a futuro cuando, en ese entonces; tenían poco más de dos meses de casados. El periodo conocido como luna de miel.

Volvió nuevamente a su investigación tratando de alejar ese tono de voz. Pero no podía. Ese día, hacía aproximadamente quince años atrás se habían casado. Cerró los ojos, recargándose en el respaldo de la silla levanto el rostro y observo el techo. ¿Cuánto había duraron de verdad su matrimonio? ¿Es que tenía mala suerte? Era como un chiste que su primea esposa muriera a penas llegaran de luna de miel y la segunda le dejara después de un trágico episodio.

— ¿Hank?

Era como si la tuviera a su lado, con aquellos tacones que se escuchaban por todo el laboratorio y el movimiento sensual de sus caderas al caminar.

— ¿Estas dormido?

Ese tono en el que pasivamente le esperaba cada noche al dormir las primeras veces, aquel tono que luego; con un toque de coquetería realizaba cualquier maniobra para atraerlo al lecho nupcial.

— Haaank…

Ese perfume Chanel que le fascinaba y lo hacía dejar de ser un hombre pensante, para convertirse en el mejor amante.

— ¡Henry Jonathan Pym!

Aquel potente grito le lleno de tanta sorpresa que cayo irremediablemente de la silla.

— ¡Oh Hank! ¿Pero en que estabas pensando?

Se medió incorporo sobándose la nuca. Un tenue color en las mejillas y la vergüenza. Sí ella supiera en que pensaba.

—N-nada… valla Jan ¿Qué haces aquí?

Y juraría que no quería ser grosero con esa pregunta, tan solo estaba a la defensiva después de tan desastrosa bienvenida.

De inmediato ella puso aquella mueca de enfado que tanto le gustaba a él, se quedó quieta mientras los labios de la avispa se movían, desvió la mirada y se incorporó por fin.

— ¿Y entonces?

— ¿entonces qué?

— ¡Ash! ¿No escuchaste lo que dije?

—Estaba muy ocupado Janet, voy a tener que iniciar de cero. Bien — se giró para observarla. En su rostro no demostraba lo que sus emociones querían decir sin embargo la observo. — ¿Qué sucede?

Quince años habían pasado desde ese primer beso como marido y mujer.

— Tenemos una misión Hank, así que es mejor que vallamos de una vez y…

—De acuerdo…—Le dio la espalda — en un momento los alcanzo.

Al escuchar como ella salía refunfuñando sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Vaya coincidencias, justo hoy… tenían una misión a solas.

* * *

No era su primera vez. Con él.

Se sentía de cierta forma nerviosa y ausente al mismo tiempo. Hacia tanto que no… pero tenían que, además que el deber esta sobre el querer ¿o es que quería?

Le observo de reojo y respondió a su sonrisa ¿Tímida? Un sentimiento se removió en la base de su estómago.

—Sé que preferirías que fuera con Alex… pero

—No, no, es decir… bueno sí estoy acostumbrada hacer esto con él pero… no me viene mal algo nuevo… algo tu sabes…

— ¿Bien conocido?

Y Hank hizo aquel gesto galante que le ponía la piel de gallina.

— Añejo y divertido…—respondió con una sonrisa coqueta.

Él se acercó de pronto, tomándole del talle y acercándola a su cuerpo. Ese precioso tono celeste en sus pupilas y esa respiración varonil y….

—Es hora del juego cariño.

—Tú empiezas y yo termino cielo

Ambos cambiaron sus tamaños, ella hacia abajo y él hacia arriba. Estaban completamente rodeados. La batalla se desarrolló como en el pasado; ellos dos formando un equipo tan a la par que no necesitaban hablar para entender la siguiente fase del plan.

— El hombre gigante y la maravillosa avispa. — se escuchó la voz del líder de los maleantes.

De inmediato Janet voló entre aquellos hombres, no tenían habilidades especiales peros sus armas podrían ser peligrosas. Comenzó a noquearlos en su camino modulando su aguijón, mientras que Hank enviaba una gran oleada de hormigas que lograban hacer que todos soltaran sus armas y salieran corriendo.

—Ríndete no hay escapatoria

— Ja, que risa me dan…—Y en ese momento con un movimiento de manos se dejó descubrir…

—No puede ser —dijo la avispa con molestia. —siempre eres tu remolino. ¿Es que no aprenderás nunca?

Cinco minutos después habían aprendido nuevamente al mutante.

—No la mereces. Es tu culpa…—se escuchaba su voz.

Janet rodo la mirada. De verdad que era estresante escuchar una y otra vez ese discurso. ¿Es que jamás iba a superar ese enamoramiento? Se giró y observo a GigAnt-man por alguna razón este no quiso mirarla a los ojos.

Se acercó hasta él con la intención de posar su diestra sobre el hombro ajeno, pero no pudo. Ya no podía permitirse ser tan familiar con él. Después de todo, la misión había terminado exitosa.

— ¿Y ahora?— se dejó escuchar la voz de Pym dejándola un poco desconcertada. Habían terminado molidos después de aquella batalla; era lógico que regresaran a descansar. Sin embargo estaban en Italia... en Venecia.

Un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas en la oscuridad.

—Vamos a descansar y quizás podremos ir al carnaval. —pronuncio Janet ¿Le estaba pidiendo una cita?

Sintió la mirada celeste de él sobre ella y esbozo una sonrisa amigable. Era claramente una invitación.

Y él estaba dispuesto a aceptarla al parecer.

* * *

Para legendary

escenas que JAMAS me darán los comics.


End file.
